User blog:White diamond 777/Fanfiction about the return of bismuth, two of the rubies, the appearance of a new gem, and the resurrection of pink diamond
It all started with steven lying on his bed thinking and saying "oh bismuth I'd like to apologize for destroying your physical form",And then he gives you an idea and goes looking for garnet and asks you “Garnet would you open the door to the burning room?"And she says "why?" And steven replies "I want to free Bismuth because I need to apologize to her" And she asked him, "Will you be well, Steven?" And he said, "Yes, I'll be fine". And garnet opened the door to the burning room and steven once inside looked for the gem of bismuth And after a while he finds her and releases her to bismuth who stared at Steven with eyes full of tears And steven runs crying to embrace her and says "I'm sorry bismuth would you forgive me?", And she says calmly "already Steven clear that he forgave you and also I want to apologize to you" And he asks "why?" And she says "for attacking you and wanting to destroy you" and steven says "I have something I need you to see" and bismuth asks "What thing?". And they leave the burning room and Steven looks for the tape while Bismuth was having a coffee that offered Steven And after a while Steven found the tape and put it on the player and already after the video ended bismuth was very shocked by what he saw and Steven asks "what happens Bismuth?" And she grabs him and makes a caress and says "I'm going to take a breath" and bismuth on the beach looked at the ocean while a tear fell and finally breaks into tears and steven in the house was thinking that had happened to bismuth and Came pearl and asked "steven who cries so much?" And Steven replied "I do not know". And pearl looks out of the window and sees bismuth and asks steven "who released bismuth?" And steven replied "I did it because I wanted to show you the tape that my mom made me and I also wanted to apologize to her for destroying her Physical form "and pearl says" this is very well what you did, steven ", Then says "we should go out and see her" and the two go out to see bismuth who was sitting on the sand crying and steven asks "what happened to you friend?" And she says "I can not believe rose quartz is no longer here even though we fought for the breacking point,I loved her a lot",And steven says "I understand you,I could not meet her even though I wanted that" and bismuth grabs him and gives him a kiss and a touch and pearl does the same and steven says "already is doing at night maybe we should enter" And once inside, Pearl made dinner to steven and bismuth, after eating,he taught bismuth play video games. After a long time playing video games, Steven thought it was time to go to sleep, so he goes to bed and bismuth asks "can I sleep next to you steven?" And Steven responds "of course friend" and makes him Space and bismuth lies down and grabs steven and hug him and says "I adore you steven" (After that she gave him some very tender kisses and caressed him) and steven says "I also adore you bismuth", steven finally fell asleep and bismuth said in his mind "oohhh steven is so tender, cute, adorable and loving, rose quartz did well in having a thing as tender as steven".... end of part 1 Category:Blog posts